When The Tables Turn
by Mokusgirl
Summary: This will be a little series of fics where Sammy gets to take care of Declan instead of the other way around, like it usually is. Enjoy :
1. Realization

**A/N: So this is a little fic I come up with when I was thinking about the times when Sammy is acting like a child or just needs some TLC and Declan is there for her and babies her and I thought that Sammy should return the favour a couple times, so this will be a little series of fics where the boys are off on an assignment, probably at Guantanamo Bay.**

oOoOoOo

When the tables turn

oOoOoOo

Sammy sat at her desk working on a report. She was mostly finished but had nothing better to do so she was checking it over again. Gibbs and Tony had been sent on an assignment in Gitmo at the start of the week, leaving the 3 girls alone in the office. Tuesday Kairi had had to leave for a whole to take care of some family matters which left Sammy and Declan by themselves. Speaking of Declan, Sammy had been watching her out of the corner of her eye all morning and most of the afternoon, she looked pale and a little flushed, like she had a fever. Tack that on to the cough she had and that every once in a while Sammy saw her rub her head, seemingly trying to ease a headache. Sammy knew she was sick, which wasn't exactly something she was hiding. What she was hiding was how sick she actually was. Declan had been nursing said cold for the past 2 weeks but after Tony left it seemed to get worse. Sammy knew Declan was very independent and didn't like being babied so she didn't push her until She was Declan get up only to sit back down and brace herself with her desk.

"Are you alright?" Sammy asked, moving to stand in front of Declan.

"Just a little dizzy," Declan said, once her head stopped spinning, "I'm fine."

Sammy placed a hand on her forehead, testing how much of a fever Declan had.

"When did your cold get this bad?" Sammy asked not letting Declan write if off the way she wanted to.

"It's not that bad," Declan said, disproving that with a decent cough, "I'm fine."

"You've got a fever and you're pale," Sammy said with a sigh, "I bet you have a headache too, don't you?"

Declan sighed, she wanted to fight and be independent but she was feeling crappy and missing Tony and tired form the lack of sleep she'd been getting due to him being gone and she just felt like being looked after.

"I haven't been sleeping well," Declan sighed, "I'm not used to Tony not being home and I can't sleep."

"It's 4:30 already," Sammy said, glancing at her watch, "let's go home. You can come home with me."

"Alright," Declan said, willing to do anything to start feeling better.

Sammy walked back over to her desk and packed her things up then waited patiently for Declan to do the same. When she was ready they headed out to Sammy's Echo.

oOoOoOo

Around 8:30pm, after a dinner of chicken noodle soup and tea and a couple ibuprofens Sammy sat on the bed, Declan's head in her lap. She was gently running her fingers through Declan's hair and it seemed to be soothing enough for Declan to fall asleep. Sammy gently placed her hand on Declan's forehead, glad when she found her fever had gone down considerably, then continued where she left off.

She stayed like that until she started to get tired. When she stopped Declan rolled over and Sammy got comfortable, making sure she was close enough to Declan that she would know she's not alone. When Sammy stopped moving Declan rolled to face her and snuggled close. Sammy stayed still until Declan got comfortable then threw an arm over her and dosed off herself. Her last thought before falling asleep was that she was glad she could repay Declan for the times when the tables were turned.

oOoOoOo

The End


	2. Girls Night In

**A/N: So this is the second chapter to my little 3 part series where Tony and Gibbs are out of town and Sammy and Declan spend some quality time together, anyway enjoy!**

oOoOoOo

Girls Night In

oOoOoOo

Sammy was sitting at her desk not doing much of anything. Once again Tony and Gibbs had been sent to Gitmo to help with something or other and Kairi was gone as well leaving Declan and herself as the only two agents left in the bullpen for the time being. She had finished the last of her reports an hour ago and was killing time until it was acceptable to leave. She glanced up at Declan with a sigh, she knew that she wasn't getting much sleep if any since Tony was gone but Declan swore that she was fine. Sammy was waiting for Declan to stop being stubborn and give her a reason to get her to come over and get some sleep. She settled in, knowing it would be a while before that happened and ended up pulling her email up, intent on possibly responding to a couple emails she had ignored but slipped into a day dream instead.

20 minutes later Sammy was pulled out of her daydream by a loud metallic thump. She looked up at Declan's desk and found it empty. When another thump sounded Sammy followed it to the copier where Declan was standing and proceeding to hit it. Sammy jumped up and grabbed Declan's arm before her fist came down on the machine again.

Declan tried to pull away but when she couldn't she looked down, relaxing a little when she was met with a pair of concerned blue eyes looking up at her.

"What did it do to you?" Sammy asked cautiously, waiting until Declan had calmed down before releasing her arm.

"It won't give me my copies," Declan said with a sigh.

"Did you press the button?" Sammy asked softly, doing so as she asked.

"Yes," Declan said with a pout, glaring at the copier when it printed what she wanted.

"Come on," Sammy said softly, handing the papers to Declan before pulling her in the direction of her desk.

Declan sighed as she took the papers but didn't put up a fight when Sammy gently pushed her down to sit in her desk chair.

"You haven't been sleeping have you?" Sammy asked gently, enough of a tone to warrant an answer without being too firm.

"I've been sleeping," Declan said, not making eye contact with Sammy.

"How much have you been sleeping?" Sammy asked, knowing Declan was being stubborn.

"Enough," Declan mumbled, hoping Sammy would believe her.

"Then what was with beating up the copier," Sammy countered, knowing there wasn't much Declan could defend that with.

Declan sighed and turned, putting her head on her desk.

"I just wanna help," Sammy said, starting to rub Declan's back.

"I've been sleeping slightly better than last time he left but still only an hour a night," Declan mumbled into her desktop, "Apparently I need more than that."

"You wanna have a girl's night in?" Sammy suggested, "We can order some pizza and watch a movie, I think I have some coolers that we can drink too."

"Alright," Declan said, slowly pulling her head off her desk and sitting up, "Let's go before Jenny finds something for us to do."

"Sounds good to me," Sammy said with a smile.

She headed to her desk and collected her things then met Declan half way and they made their way to the elevator.

oOoOoOo

Hours later Sammy sat on the couch in her pj's, Declan asleep using her lap as a pillow. They hadn't gotten far in the movie before Declan had started to dose. Sammy glanced at her watch before shutting off the DVD and deciding it was time for bed.

"Decky," Sammy said softly, giving her back a gently but firm rub, "Wake up, it's bed time."

"Hmm," Declan mumbled around a yawn.

"Come on, let's go to bed," Sammy said softly.

"Mkay," Declan said, pushing herself up and rubbing her eyes.

Sammy stood up then pulled Declan to her feet and lead up to her and Gibbs' room. As soon as they walked in Declan flopped onto the bed. Sammy turned off the lights then crawled in beside her and made sure the blankets were over both of them. When she settled Declan rolled close to her before completely falling asleep again. Sammy started rubbing her arm to let her know she was there until she fell asleep.

oOoOoOo

The End


	3. Late

**A/N: So this is the last instalment of the little series. I hope you've enjoyed it! I don't really know what to say about it so I guess I'll just let you get to it.**

oOoOoOo

Late

oOoOoOo

Sammy sat at her desk flipping though emails. It was the third time in the last couple months that Jenny had sent Tony and Gibbs to Gitmo on some assignment and Sammy could tell Declan was anxious. She didn't sleep well when Tony was gone and she was trying to hide it. Sammy watched her get up and head to the washroom for the 5th time in the last hour. She sighed, Declan had let herself suffer for the last two nights, being stubborn and independent and Sammy wished she would just come to her when they left but Declan had insisted she was fine.

When Declan sat down at her desk again Sammy looked up at her, eying her cautiously.

"Are you alright?" Sammy asked in concern.

"Yeah," Declan said, brushing Sammy's question off.

"You're sure?" Sammy asked, knowing Declan wasn't as fine as she was admitting.

"Yeah, really, don't worry," Declan said, flashing Sammy what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Alright," Sammy said, deciding to drop it.

Sammy got back to her email while watching Declan out of the corner of her eye.

When Declan got up to head to the washroom again 5 minutes later Sammy stopped her.

"That's the 6th time in just over an hour," Sammy said softly, "You sure you're ok?"

Declan sighed and sat back down, "I'm fine."

Sammy walked around her desk and sat of the edge of Declan's.

"Come on," Sammy said keeping her voice soft, "I know you're not fine, I just wanna help."

"My period is late," Declan mumbled, putting her head in her hands.

Sammy started gently smoothing Declan's hair, "When was the last time it was late?"

"When my dad passed away," Declan said with a sigh.

"When was the last time you slept through the night?" Sammy asked gently.

"The night before Tony left," Declan said as she sat up.

"That's what I thought," Sammy said, "How about you spend the next couple night with me; you can get some sleep and relax."

"Ok," Declan said, deciding it was time to just let Sammy take care of her.

oOoOoOo

Sammy and Declan walked into the bullpen the next day both refreshed and holding coffees. Declan was a lot more relaxed than before and Sammy was happy she was feeling better.

They both sat down and started to get to work.

oOoOoOo

Hours later Sammy and Declan sat on the couch in their pj's, a movie playing and a box of pizza sitting open on the coffee table.

By the time the movie was over it was getting late and Declan was starting to dose. Sammy turned off the dvd player and put the leftover pizza in the fridge before waking Declan up.

"Come on," Sammy said softly, gently shaking Declan's shoulder, "Time for bed Decky."

"Hmm," Declan said, sitting up, startled.

"Bedtime," Sammy said, just as softly as before.

"Mkay," Declan said, slowly standing up.

Sammy led the way to the bedroom. As soon as Declan walked in she crawled into the middle of the bed and got comfortable. Sammy flicked the light off then crawled in beside her letting Declan get close before dosing off herself.

oOoOoOo

It was after midnight when Tony let himself into his and Declan's apartment and found it empty. Normally he might be a little worried but he knew that when he was gone Declan didn't sleep and that she was probably over at Sammy's house. He thought about heading over to pick her up but decided that he was too tired and Declan was probably getting one of the only decent night's sleep she'd gotten all week so he changed into his pj's and crawled into bed, falling asleep the minute his head hit the pillow.

oOoOoOo

Gibbs let himself in and locked the door behind him before heading straight for his and Sammy's bedroom. He was exhausted and all he wanted to do was crawl into bed beside Sammy, pull her close and go to sleep.

He walked in and changed before crawling onto his side of the bed and pulled Sammy close, burying his nose in her hair, that's when he noticed it wasn't Sammy in his arms but Declan. He released her and sat up just as Declan came to.

"Uh, hey Gibbs," Declan said with a yawn, "Sammy's on the other side."

"I noticed," Gibbs said still working out his shock.

"If you get up I'll move to the guest room," Declan said, sitting up as well.

Gibbs didn't say anything, just slid off the bed and moved aside as Declan crawled out of bed and headed out of the room and across the hall to the guest room. She was tired enough that she didn't care she was sleeping alone she just crawled into bed and fell asleep again.

When Gibbs sat down on the bed again Sammy woke up.

"Num Nums?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Hey," Gibbs said softly, crawling in beside her and pulling her close.

"Where's Declan?" Sammy mumbled with a yawn.

"She moved into the guest room," Gibbs explained, burying his nose in her hair.

"Ok," Sammy said, curling up to his chest and falling asleep again.

Gibbs smiled and kissed the top of her head. He let himself fall asleep after getting over the initial shock and making a mental note to check before crawling into bed next time he came home from a business trip that Tony accompanied him on.

oOoOoOo

The End.


End file.
